Fallen Angel
by Shadowkissedwolf1902
Summary: After Italy, Edward started to abuse Bella. What happens when old friends stop by and discover her secret? Who did she used to be? Who will she become? Previously Angel in disguise
1. Chapter 1

**.**

All my life I have been told who to be and how to act, who to be friends with and how I should look, but I am tired of it and I want to be different. To be who I used to be before coming to Forks, when I was with my real dad and the boys, before the asshole called Edward; who abuses me and prevents me from calling for help. I was nineteen now and I was miserable. If I somehow manage to get a message to the boys, they could take care of him or me. Hell, even I could have before he stopped me eating so I lost my muscle as it was "not lady-like". I don't care if my gun would not make an effect, my machete would or my trusty lighter and hairspray in a worst case scenario. My phone was crushed by _him_ two months ago when this all started, you know the idiotic possessiveness.

My body was covered in bruises and my ribs were broken from his 'lesson' last night. Currently I was lying in bed with ice packs surrounding the sore and throbbing body. Drifting into the world of slumber, I didn't notice the front door creaking open.

Waking up, the first thing I noticed was body heat, specifically from two bodies at the end of my bed. As my eye opened I shot into a defensive position, my broken hand automatically reaching for my gun – which I had unfortunately moved to hide it from _him_. My heart hammered in my chest, sounding like a constant rhythm in my already pounding skull. Until I noticed the six foot height and similar features o my best friends, fellow hunters and my secret crush since I was sixteen. Blowing out the breath I didn't know I was holding, I cracked my first real smile in a long time. Because these boys were my saviours, I don't know how they knew (Charlie knows nothing of my involvement with them) but I was so grateful it didn't matter. My eyes spilled tears without my permission and sobs erupted from my chest. Warm arms surrounded me, encasing me in heat as I continued to cry.

"Dean, Sam"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the first chapter was so short; I promise this one will be longer. I would like to point out that Dean is twenty and Bella is nineteen.**

 **I don't own anything but the plot.**

They stared at me in shock, or more specifically the bruises that littered my body. Just the thought of them brought the throbbing and pain to the forefront of my mind, involuntarily I whimpered and the boys sprung into action. Sam was immediately by my side checking my injuries and asking how bad the pain was. I didn't respond because my focus on the anger that was not so slowly creeping up on Dean's face, igniting his eyes. If I hadn't seen this look a million times before, I would have been terrified and trembling. But this was a common occurrence when it came to me.

Seeing the tears in my eyes, he rushed over and comforted me like he used to when I was young. Dean and I were born a year apart almost to the day, this caused us to be extremely close and also the cause of my crush on the green eyed hunter.

After I had explained the cause of my injuries, the fire was back full force in both boys' eyes', and I instantly knew that this would not go unpunished. That was when Dean spoke for the first time since arriving. "Where's the Camaro?" I shrugged and pointed in the general direction of the garage, while he kissed me on the cheek. I knew that he wanted my extensive cache of weapons that I kept in the trunk- similar to the Impala, symbols for protection included. Sam started speaking after Dean shot out the door to, presumably, get supplies. "I missed you Iz" he said while tears gathered in his eyes. And I knew exactly what he was feeling; I hadn't seen my dad or the boys since I made the decision to move here with Renee's friend Charlie. The only reason I moved here was because of the injury I received to my back on my last hunt, and when I wanted to leave, Edward became possessive- preventing my chances of escape. "I missed you too Sammy, there is no way I am staying here any longer." I whispered the last part, hoping they would let me tag along hunting for awhile. "And there ain't no way we are leaving you here you it looks like we are in agreement." Dean exclaimed whilst walking into the room with a cocky smirk on his face and arms full of lighters and machetes coated in venom.

Grabbing my katana from the secret space in my closet, I took the machete that he held out to me, slipping both weapons in their respective holsters. I hid all my hunting gear from the pixie so that she could not burn it like she did the majority of my clothes. My favourite leather jacket was quickly slipped on top of a crop top with 'Hunter' written in graffiti. I paired it with black jeans and combat boots. As I heard a wolf whistle I pulled my hair into a sleek ponytail and turned to see the boys already kitted out with a wide array of weapons.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Dean laughed at my antics, but I could clearly see the relief on his face at the fact I was acting like my old self. Before we climbed into our respective cars, Dean pulled me to one side on my Camaro and said the three words I never thought I would hear- "I love you." Before kissing me or a long time, neither wanting to break the intensity, but knowing it was unavoidable. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that. So what does this make us?" I asked even though I was afraid to hear the answer. Dean gave me a look and I immediately knew the answer, a wide grin stretched across my face as a smirk lit up his and Sam rolled his eyes whilst mouthing 'finally'.

"Are you two lovebirds coming or what?" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice as I flipped him off and Dean shouted "Bitch" causing the replies of "Jerk" and "Freaks" from Sam and me. Rolling my eyes I climbed into my car, driving away to the Cullen 'house'.

The door to my car was suddenly pulled open and in the next second I was on the floor with a very irate mind reader glaring at me while the boys slowly advanced from behind, machetes out. With an imperceptible to anyone but the boys, shake of my head, I dusted myself off and stood face to face with the annoying creature, glaring back with just as much ferocity. Suddenly I was glad my katana was hidden in my jacket.

Putting as much venom in my tone as I could muster, I spat "What the _hell_ is your problem?", he even had the decency to look ashamed, however that was quickly replaced by a glare fully directed at me at my clothes. This particular glare was very similar to the prominent ones on the boy's faces. "What are you wearing Bella? That is not appropriate for a lady, and that foul language will have to cease immediately." His holier than thou attitude was seriously starting to piss me off, so I laughed right in his face and told him, in as many expletives as I could think of, to get out of my face. This only resulted in him smirking, "Bella, you are only human. Do I need to give you another lesson?" there was a berating tone in his speech that made both me and Dean Want to punch his lights out.

I slowly unsheathed my katana and held it in front of me, forcing the idiot to step away. By this time the other Cullens had joined Eddie and Dean and Sam stood by my side, ready to attack if needed.

"So you actually think that, by beating me bloody, I will automatically conform to your outdated, masochistic and downright stupid ideals? Is that right?" the venom in my tone was back full force as I twirled my blade in my hand, rejoicing in the familiar feeling and weight. Still smirking I called over without taking my eyes off of Ed, "Hey Carlisle, is it possible for a vampire to get brain damage? 'Cause Eddie here is obviously delusional." Dean chuckled at my sarcasm and Sam simply rolled his eyes, a common habit with these two. Poor Carlisle looked lost for the first time in his incredibly long life, and I hastened to tell him not to answer that.

"Now, my lovely girlfriend has made it clear she doesn't like you. And my brother and I would like to reinforce the idea that any attempt to harm Angel will result in serious bodily harm or death by the hands of us or her extremely protective father and uncle." It did not escape my notice that Dean not so subtly snuck 'girlfriend' into that statement turned threat. Then I realised something else from that long ass sentence.

"Dean? Did you say 'Uncle'?" my tone obviously displayed my confusion as the ass just smirked while replying, "Yes Angel. Crowley is, unfortunately back. I didn't think you were this slow." Little shit. "Must be all the fresh air" okay now I am going to strangle him. After I clear something up with the lame excuse for vampires.

So I cleared my throat as if I was going to give a presentation, and began- "My name is not Bella Swan." Shocked faces, surprise. "My name is Isabella Singer, my dad is the hunter known as Bobby Singer and my mum I don't talk about-" Dean chose that moment to interrupt, "Yeah, evil bitch." Which Sammy replied with "Dean let her finish for once without your sarcastic and rude remarks." Nodding my thanks to my brother in all but blood, I continued, "I have an uncle who happens to be king of hell and Dean is my boyfriend, Sam being my brother in everything but blood." Taking a deep breath I finished my tirade, ending with a wink to Dean and a smile to Sam.

"Angel, you forgot one major detail." The ever present smirk just grew as I realised what he meant.

"Oh yeah, one more thing-I am a kick ass Hunter." Then all hell broke loose.


	3. Important for followers

**I am so sorry that it has been ages since I updated this story. I have been revising for my exams but I am going to try this weekend I promise. Just bear with me please**

 **x shadowkissedwolf**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm putting all of my stories up for adoption. If you are interested in continuing them DM me or review


End file.
